


Superbabies 2.5: Put The Blame On Kane

by kyosukemunakata



Category: Baby Geniuses, Baby Geniuses 2: Superbabies, Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2
Genre: Accidents, Adventures, Amazing, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Babies, Baby, Baby Adventures, Baby Geniuses - Freeform, Bellies, Belly, Butt Inflation, Butt Slapping, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Crazy, Crazy Antics, Cute Kids, Diapers, EXCITING, Ego, Epic, F/F, F/M, Feet, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Humiliation, Id, Inflation, Insane in the membrane, Kahuna over easy, Kane gets served right, M/M, Meddling Kids, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omorashi, Pantsing, Pee, Piss, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Shit inflation, Situational Humiliation, Slapstick, Spanking, Spies, Spy - Freeform, Super ego, Superbabies, Superheroes, Superpowers, Supervillains, Talking, Talking Animals, Talking dog, The Big Kahuna, The Power of Imagination, Toilet humour, Unofficial Sequel, Villains, Wacky, Weird psychology, Wetting, Zany, accidents - they happen!, anything mature is to do with adults only, babies being babies, babies gone bananas, babies on fire, babies out of control, babies rule the world, belly inflation, crazy inflation, diapers galore, diarrhoea, insane, kanes gonna regret this, let the insanity commence, out of control kids, piss everywhere, poo inflation, shitting pants, talking animal, talking babies, the darkness of the human psyche, this is so sweet youre about to get a cavity, villain punishment, wedgies, weird astronomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyosukemunakata/pseuds/kyosukemunakata
Summary: Kane is back! With a brand new insane plan to get revenge on Kahuna and the other superbabies! This time, he means business! But the babies are more prepared than ever! It's gonna be one crazy ride!Just my little take on a sequel to Superbabies 2, it's very sexy and kinky! (NOTE: NOTHING NSFW INVOLVES ANY OF THE UNDERAGE CHARACTERS)





	Superbabies 2.5: Put The Blame On Kane

It was a sunny, sexy day at Bobbin's World - the children's daycare centre run by the two namesakes, Jean and Stan Bobbins. Sexy? You may ask, but let me make it clear, I use that word for a reason. It was quite a custom for the two owners of Bobbin's World to have a quick fuck in the back office before the babies arrived. It was just so hot and dangerous how easily they could've been caught by an unsuspecting parent, coming to them with some query - while they were cumming! If you had seen the pair, you never would have thought they led this kind of lifestyle, but we should all note that we are one man in the streets, and another in the sheets.

On the topic of sheets, Archie - one of the babies of Bobbin's World - had just awoken to a sheet of soggy yellow. Despite being a baby who wet the cot A LOT, today, it was no fault of his own. Instead, he knew for certain it was that smelly new dog of theirs - Malcolm. That little terrier was always sneaking around leaving shits and giggles all around the house as if it were some kind of poop parade.  It was no wonder that it had snuck into the cot of the innocent infant and left him with a morning surprise that he would no doubt take the blame for. The cunning canine knew exactly what it was doing, at least that was what Archie believed. 

After the whole morning damp debacle, Archie was crazed and ready to rant his little heart out to his best-baby-friends at Bobbin's World. Yes, that's right, babies CAN talk. Babies have their own language. Crazy, right? What sounds like echolalia and gurgles to the adult ear - is actually civilised conversation!

Archie and his friends' (Alex, Rosita, and Finkleman) lives had changed only 6 months ago when a suave, superpowered baby had flown into their world and spun them all away. The baby was Kahuna. THE Kahuna. With a capital, K. Kahuna was a super cool and super funky baby who had taught the other babies how to express themselves and find their inner strengths - along with introducing them to his high-tech babycave and life of international intrigue and charitable tasks. They had had a blast, defeating the big bad guy Kane, who had used the persona of Bill Biscane to create a children's TV show which would brainwash the kids so he could take over the world! They also found out a terrible secret, Kane was actually Kahuna's older brother, who had been jealous about Kahuna's immortality that he'd gained from an accident with one of his late father's inventions. Luckily, Kahuna came out on top and the whole crew battled off Kane and his goons, culminating in an awesome showdown where Kane had been transformed into his true self - a massive, stinky baby!

But now, Kahuna was gone from their lives, they missed him like crazy but they knew that he had other problems to solve and other children to save. 

"And then, the dog went and peed in MY cot!" Archie slammed his little fist down on the equally little table. 

"You need to sort out that dawg!" Alex smirked, giving Archie a look of exasperation. 

"What am I gonna do about it? Fart on it?" Archie rolled his eyes and picked up his bottle to suckle on. 

"Why you gotta be stinkin'?" Alex asked. 

"Would you PLEASE stop being such pea-brains!" Finkleman joined the conversation, speaking sternly to the two of them. 

"What do you suggest then, Finks?" Archie turned to his Jewish companion. 

"Do nothing! The dog's a puppy, after all, it's learning it's place in the household and it's also potty-training still, just like us!" 

"You're right, it's just such a pain in the diaper!" Archie said. 

"Tell me about it!" Rosita chimed in. "My mommy and daddy just bought a little kitten, I already wanna strangle the thing!"

"Rosita! We talked about your aggression!" Finkleman stopped her before she got too mad. "Remember how it felt to be Cupid Girl?"

Finkleman was referring to the superhero persona that Rosita had earned from the high tech powers of Kahuna himself. She had been assigned the role of Cupid Girl, while Finkleman had been Baby Courageous, Archie had been Brain Boy, and Alex was Bouncing Boy. They'd all been initially shocked by the contradicting powers that they'd gained, apart from Alex, but they grew to realise that their inner strengths were shining.

"Don't remind me!" Rosita wailed. "I miss Kahuna so much!"

"Me too," Archie agreed. "I wish he could come back and we could help him beat bad guy's bums again!"

 

Over where the grown-ups stood, the conversation turned to the topic of the babies. Jean, Stan and Kylie the babysitter all watched on in awe.

"Now we know for sure that they have their own language, it just makes it even more frustrating!" Jean sighed, she'd always known babies were communicating, but now she knew for certain and she was desperate to know what they were talking about. 

The adults had been dragged into the whole adventure in the end, so they'd been exposed to the amazing world of babies for a short time when they had joined forces with Kahuna and the superbabies to defeat Kane. 

"They're probably talking about Kahuna," Kylie said, she hadn't had any contact with the mysterious baby either, despite being Zack's girlfriend. Kahuna had raised Zack until only recently when he had, at last, found his birth mother, now even Zack hadn't seen Kahuna for months. 

Truth be told, it was driving them all crazy, they didn't know if they'd even see Kahuna again. He'd just walked right into their lives, flipped it upside down and walked right out again. 

"Hey, Babe, how about you stop worrying about the babies and start worrying about satisfying me?" Stan joked, winking at his wife. 

"Kylie, mind watching the babies?" Jean asked the teen babysitter, who nodded. 

Jean and Stan wandered away, giggling like newlyweds. Ever since they'd seen each other in leather at the Big Kahuna Battle, their sex lives had been on the rise. All of a sudden, their vanilla lifestyle had been transformed into a leather dream. They were trying all new kinds of tricks and moves and they were both loving it. At the moment, they'd been fixated on breathplay and spanking combined, it was crazy but it certain cooked up a cum-storm. 

 

Back at the baby table, the subject had gone from Kahuna to communism. 

All of a sudden, the TV switched on. The babies never watched TV! TV to them was a gross, incompetent mess reserved only for the news.

But this time, they sat and watched. And it was good that they did, because, this time, an edgy blond toddler was staring right at them with a grin on his face.

"KAHUNA!" They chorused. 

"Helloooo babies!" Kahuna winked and gave them a thumbs up. The charm was unbearable. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I guess I just lost track of...Time!" 

"W-well, what are you doing on the TV? You know television is garbage!" Rosita asked.

"I need your help, again." The Kahuna's face turned serious and he spoke gravely.

"You do?!" Archie sounded ecstatic.

"Yes, but it's gonna be even tougher this time, and twice the spice - and by spice, I mean danger," Kahuna warned them. 

"We're in!" The babies chorused immediately. 

"You didn't hear what the mission entails!" Kahuna stopped their rejoice.

"We don't care! Just tell us, my man!" Alex demanded.

"If you're sure you're up for another mission," the babies nodded as he spoke. "Then, I guess I should tell you what's up."

The babies couldn't believe their ears or their eyes. It was insane. Kahuna was back! And needed THEIR help?! They wondered what could be more dangerous than Kane. 

"Kane is back." Kahuna stared at the babies, awaiting their reactions.

"Really?! That son-of-an-itch is back?! I thought he was a baby now!" Alex tilted his head, in a threatening manner.

"Not anymore, somehow, he's managed to cure his predicament and he's back with an even bigger plan than last time."

All the babies gasped, they didn't know what to think! Kane was back?! This all seemed too much to process.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Finkleman chundered into the nearest bin. 

"Come on, Finkleman, you can't back out now, you're Baby Courageous!" Kahuna gave him an understanding smile that seemed to fix everything, was there any wrong this boy could do?

 Finkleman smiled, nervously, wishing Kahuna was there to give him a pat on the back.

"What's Kane up to now?" Archie asked, getting back to business.

"I hacked into one of the computers at his base so I could listen in, apparently they have a bunch of new high tech devices that helped him turned back to an adult and now he's planning on building an army against me! An army of babies!" Kahuna explained. "You know how? By creating a toy that brainwashes children, it's even more powerful than the TV show!"

"Oh no!" The babies cried. "What can we do to help!?"  
  
"Come meet me outside the Hollywood sign and we'll discuss the plan at my base." Kahuna instructed them. "But I will warn you, I also heard, that despite having his adult body back, Kane still has the bowel control of a baby!"  
  
It was the recipe for disaster!


End file.
